


Ｌｏｖｅ　Ｆｅｖｅｒ！ラブフィーバー - Stosuh

by KURAMI_CHASE



Category: DanPlan
Genre: DanPlan - Freeform, Highschool AU, Housh/Stephen, M/M, Some Jay x Daniel lol, Some fluffiness for your life, first fic, stosuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KURAMI_CHASE/pseuds/KURAMI_CHASE
Summary: Stephen is sick the day during Christmas, and Hosuh comes to help.-  A gift for my friend's special birthday on the 24th December!
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Ｌｏｖｅ　Ｆｅｖｅｒ！ラブフィーバー - Stosuh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4_a.m._toast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4_a.m._toast).



Hosuh came to school only to see a stuffy nosed and tired Stephen, with the others, Jay and Daniel. “Stephen,” Dan held in his laugh. “ I know it’s Christmas, but what’s with that get up as Rudolph?” Stephen groaned.

“ Shut up I’m sick.” Hosuh giggled slightly and gently pressed his palm against Stephen’s forehead and the other against his. Stephen’s flushed face seemed to flush redder but Hosuh thought nothing of it due to his fever. Meanwhile, Jay and Daniel looked at each other signing between each other about the current situation.

“ Stephen, you have a high fever… you should go home,” Hosuh commented, sighing softly. “ I’ll tell Ms. Archambeault that you’re sick.” Stephen groaned.

“ I’m not THAT sick--” Stephen cut himself with a coughing fit, which lasted for quite a few seconds. “ Okay, fine ... maybe a little--” He wheezed out as Hosuh sighed softly.

“ Actually,” Hosuh turned to Jay and Dan. “ I’ll take Stephen home, tell Ms. Archambeault that we’re gonna be absent okay?” Daniel snickered as Stephen protested.

“ HEY--” Stephen started, trying to protest but Hosuh huffed.

“ No! You’re sick!” Hosuh reminded and looked at Dan for his response.

“ Sure, we’ll tell her,” Dan replied, hiding a small grin from behind his hand.

“ Thanks, Dan!” Hosuh thanked Dan before dragging Stephen home.

“ Have fun~” Dan whispered as they walked away.

-

“ Stephen, I told you to take care of yourself, so why aren’t you doing it?” Hosuh pouted as he covered Stephen in a thin blanket. Stephen shrugged.

“ Dunno, I had to go to school--” 

“ That’s not a valid answer--”

“ Yes it is--” Stephen poked his tongue out at Hosuh as Hosuh gasped, fake offended, before giggling.

“ Anyways,” Hosuh got up, brushing off the slight dirt on his ochre brown pants. “ I’ll go buy some stuff for your fever, so stay put and don’t try doing anything dangerous, alright?”

Stephen held onto Hosuh’s sweater and his flushed face turned redder but still asked, “ How long..?”

Hosuh blushed slightly and smiled, “ Sleep first, I won’t take long..”

Stephen hesitated but nodded and let go. Before realising what he did and slowly drifted off for a short nap. 

“Sleep tight…” Hosuh whispered as he smiled before leaving for the convenience store.  
-

Stephen awoke to the soft creaking of the door and the soft fragrance of steaming hot porridge. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hosuh carefully placing a tray with a bowl of porridge and medicine along with a glass of water. Hosuh glanced over to Stephen to see him awake. “ Ah-- Sorry did I wake you up?”

Stephen chuckled slightly. “ Yeah you did, no worries.” Hosuh gave him an apologetic smile before remembering something.

“ Oh yeah! I bought you the medicine by the way,” Hosuh quickly wet a nearby towel with cold water and placed it neatly on Stephen’s forehead. “ I had to call Ann since I didn’t know what I had to buy..” Hosuh muttered nervously, giving Stephen the glass of water and three pills.

Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle at his grey-haired companion, before proceeding to take the three pills he didn’t know what was for at all, downing the entire glass of water. 

Stephen looked back at Hosuh to see him holding the tray of porridge, blowing a spoonful of it carefully and proceeding to feed Stephen. Stephen felt his face flush slightly as he smirked.

“ You know that I can feed myself, right?” Hosuh’s face flushed into a deep red as he tried to sputter out a reply but all that came out were random gibberish.

“ I-I uh-- I..?” Hosuh blushed deeper as he buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. Stephen chuckled.

“ I was just kidding--” Stephen snickered as he opened his mouth slightly to let Hosuh feed him, the grey-haired companion accepting happily.

-

A few minutes passed by and Stephen looked at the time. 

“ It’s five already..?” He muttered under his breath as he looked outside, seeing the red, orange and yellow colours of the sunset. Hosuh looked out too and smiled.

“ Mm…” Hosuh hummed in agreement, and admired the view of the gorgeous sunset. Stephen turned to his right to see a mesmerised Hosuh and couldn’t help but stare lovingly at Hosuh, the gentle rays of the sunset gently illuminating Hosuh’s face, creating one of the most breath-taking sights Stephen had ever seen in his life.

Hosuh looked back at Stephen and blushed slightly in embarrassment to find Stephen staring at him. He quickly shook the blush off his face and felt Stephen’s forehead, along with his, “ Ah-” Hosuh seemed surprised. “ You’re already okay, Stephen!” 

Stephen blushed slightly and looked back at the window to see a dark night sky filled with stars and smiled slightly, not realising himself drifting off back to sleep. Hosuh smiled softly and fell asleep by Stephen’s side.

A few hours passed and Stephen awoke to the soft lights outside the window. Colours of yellow, green and red illuminated the room as he looked out down the road to see a large tree, encased in several christmas lights, shining brightly. Hosuh woke up not long after and saw Stephen looking out the window, then looked at the time.

“ It’s half past 11--” Hosuh yawned, his voice still hoarse from his recent nap.

Stephen suddenly remembered the Christmas tree in the Centre plaza and put on his coat and beanie in a rush, giving Hosuh a light blue and grey hoodie and beanie as well, “ C’mon! It takes like twenty minutes to get there!” Hosuh was very confused but hurriedly put on the given beanie and jacket from Stephen, blushing slightly.

Stephen took Hosuh’s hand and quickly ran outside. Hosuh’s face flushed hard as he pulled up the hoodie slightly to cover his heavily flushed face. The two kept running to their unknown destination.

Stephen and Hosuh finally arrived, panting and sweating heavily for running for thirty minutes, to a gigantic Christmas tree surrounded and decorated with numerous bright yellow lights and the sight was just utterly beautiful. Hosuh looked around in awe.

“ Woah...” He smiled at the sight. Stephen realised something and sighed in frustration.

“ Damn-- Should’ve taken the car--” Hosuh looked at Stephen surprised.

“ Wha--” 

A loud sound coming from a large screen cut Hosuh off, seeing the Christmas countdown. A large crowd chanted along with the countdown.

“ 10!”

Stephen knew that he needed to confess right now or he wouldn’t have the courage ever again. He didn’t care if he got rejected he just needed to tell Hosuh.

“ Hosuh!” The said person turned to look at Stephen as Stephen’s face flushed a deep vermillion red. “ I know that you probably don’t think of me this way but-”

“6!” 

“ B-But-” Stephen’s face flushed deeper as he took a deep breath.

“4!”

“I-I really love you!”

“ Merry Christmas!”

Stephen blushed harder as Hosuh slowly processed what he said. “ Wh-Wha?!” Stephen looked away in embarrassment.

“ Look, I know--” Stephen looked back up to Hosuh to see a heavily flushed Hosuh smiling happily, starting to tear up.

“ I-I love you too Stephen..!” Hosuh’s tears fell down his cheeks as he tackled Stephen in a bear hug.

Stephen smiled widely and spun Hosuh around before planting a long and sweet kiss on Hosuh’s lips.

They pulled away, foreheads touching, and both smiled happily. 

“ I love you.”

“ I love you too.”

Another sweet kiss to warm their hearts during a day of cheer.


End file.
